Corpse Groom
by Fanatic24
Summary: Like how the title states, it a swap from what it would be with several twist and turn. Emily is about to be married off to Lord Barkis Bitter in order to pay off her father's debt to the man. Not wanting to be put up with an arranged marriage Emily runs off and to only end up marrying someone from her past. Someone who's outlook looks rather grim...
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Ages:

Victor: 20

Emily: 18

Victoria: 19

Barkis: 24

.

"How could my own father do this to me," Emily cried softly as her close friend her held close allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Its' going to be alright, Emily," Victoria whispered patting Emily on the head, "You'll see."

"How is everything going to be alright, Victoria," Emily said softly, "There's nothing I can do but to ma-ma-ma-"

Emily broke off in tears, Victoria let out a sigh, "There, there now. Let it all out."

"I don't even love him," Emily said wiping her eyes with a piece of pastel colored cloth.

Victoria sadly looked at her, "Is this about h-"

Emily gave her a warning glare making her friend snapped her mouth shut.

"Don't even mention that total buffoon," Emily said getting up, she began to stride around the room, "That insufferable, idiotic, moronic fool! How dare he do that to m…to you!"

"You still miss him though...Don't you," Victoria asked, smiling sadly up at Emily.

Emily stopped midstride as if she was suddenly dowse with cold chilling water. Her shoulders sagged in defeat, "He was my best and closet friend Victoria…Of course I miss him."

"You are doing it again," Victoria said getting up from her spot.

"Doing what exactly," Emily said tugging on a lock of her long dark hair.

"You are lying to yourself," Victoria pointed out to her, "You loved him, you truly loved him."

"I don't want to talk about it…" Emily whispered quietly not meeting Victoria in the eye.

"It's been exactly two years since his disappearance, Emi," Victoria said tilting her head to the side, "It's time to let go...He's been marked off as dead. You have to let him go from your mind."

"…" Emily walked towards the large window in her room, she looked up at the full moon, "I don't know about that…I just don't know about that. I feel like he's still out there…"

-.-

"Two years…Two years since my murder," Victor Van Dort said grimly as he took a sip of his poison, "Happy Deathday to me."

He threw his head back as he took a long swig of his drink.

"Ah, if it isn't the Corpse Groom," Bonejangles said nudging Victor a bit with his boney elbow, "How's your Deathday going so far?"

"Depressing and filled with anguish, Bonejangles," Victor said as he raised his hand to signal for another drink.

"Good, good," Bonejangles laughed slapping Victor on the back, "Don't worry, the pain will go away...eventually… We do have all the time of the world. Haha…Time."

"Yes…All the time of the world," Victor whispered glaring down at his drink, he quickly finished his drink and stood up, "See you around."

"Yea, around," Bonejangles said pulling out his eye grinningly.

Victor walked off with a single wave; he stuffed his hands in his slightly ripped dress pants and headed out to his haunting grounds.

To be continued…

It's short give me a break. I've had this in my head for quite a while...And here it is.

R&R but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Emily looked crestfallen as Barkis dragged her around town. She tried to look happy, to put her heart into it but everyone who knew her knew that she was faking it.

Barkis either didn't took notice of her appearance or he simply ignored her. All he did is show off his future bride to the whole town and giving them sap stories how the two fell in love and new about their impending marriage.

'Love at first sight…Hah!' Emily thought bitterly, 'This is no love, not even close.'

Eyeing around the main town square, Emily sadly smiled as she glanced over at the Van Dort Cannery. Taking note how Barkis is talking far too animatedly to Pastor Galswells. She gave the pastor a short wave before she quietly slipped away to head over to the cannery.

-.-

"There's still now news on our Victor," Nell Van Dort said sadly, as she drank her tea slowly.

"I see…" Emily said passively glancing down at her own cup of tea, "I'm getting married…"

"I heard," Nell said crossly, "Congratulations."

Emily shoulders sagged at her tone of voice, "It's not him though."

Nell looked sadly at her, "You two would have made a wonderful couple…If his father wasn't so adamant on him marrying off that…that…that woman!"

-.-

Victor leaned against a tree as he looked over his own nature made grave. No matter how many times he sees his body decomposing, the only things that fill him are anger and mass disappointment. Anger for being a fool and disappointment for not being able to go back and see someone close he had grown to love without his own knowing.

Reaching at the back of his head, Victor felt the hole where he was shot and killed from two years ago. His hair and a fedora, which he got from Bonejangles, covered the bullet wound.

"One day I will have you, my dear butterfly. One day…" Victor said, he reached towards a branch where he kept his hat . He put on his hat and began his way back to the underworld of the dead, "I have all the time in the world."

To be continued…

Short but faster chapters, next chapter or the next should be…I can't give the rest of the story away now.


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

Emily could not barely breath, could not stop shaking, her eyes were unfocused and…she was pale as a ghost.

It was just the final rehearsal to the wedding. When it came to her say her vowels…nothing came out.

Taking in shallow breaths, Emily looked around the audience. Her parents sat front row of her side of the church. They looked nervous and rigid. There were other random people from the town. The Van Dort's were there too

At the far back, Emily noticed Victoria hiding behind the open church wooden door. Victoria looked passively at Emily before she lifted a bag.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I c-can't-t d-do thi-is-s," Emily stuttered out, she dropped the candle and chalice, picking up her dress and made a run for it.

-.-

Running through a mist filled forest is one of the last things running through Emily's mind. With the bag in hand, filled with her belongings, she held on to it for dear life. Main reason for the running through said mist filled forest is that Lord Barkis is currently hunting her down.

"With this hand…" Emily whispered to herself as she continued to run, "I will life your sorrows,"

The sound of howls filled the air, Emily didn't dare to look back.

"Your cup will never empty," Emily grabbed her dress and jumped over a small stream, "For I will be your wine."

The forest began to grow thicker and older as she continued to run. The mist was making it harder to see. Emily bit her lips to prevent herself from gasping as bushes and branches ripped her dress as she ran, "With this candle, I will be the light in this darkness."

Emily bit back a sob as her name was screamed through the forest. Tripping over a hidden tree root, Emily fell forwards with a horrible thud. Her hand flew forward and the ring that Barkis placed on her ring finger flew out, "With this ring…"

Emily attempted to stand up but she couldn't as she saw the shrubbery in front of her began to move.

"…I ask you to be mine," Victor said finishing Emily's vowels, climbing out of the shrubs dusting off his coat and hiding his face with his hate.

"Wha…" Emily whispered with wide eyes before she passed out.

Victor lifted his hate and his eyes widened, "Emily?"

When Emily didn't respond, Victor quickly walked up to her, "Hm…She still has a pulse."

Victor looked over his shoulder hearing the dogs coming towards them along with sound of feet hitting the dreary ground. With a rather sadistic grin, Victor picked up Emily and headed downstairs, "Time to introduce everyone to my…new wife."

To be continued…

What do you think of this story so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

The strange smell evaded Emily's nose, it made the young female groan. Slowly her eyes fluttered her eyes open. She began to take notice of her surroundings, she was clearly laying on a grey blue intricate couch. One hand under her head as a pillow while the other laid in her eyesight. What really caught Emily eyes is that she had an old-fashioned wedding ring on her ring finger.

'What?' Emily said slowly getting up, she kept her gaze at the ring, 'This looks like Mrs. Van Dort's band, that Victor took be…VICTOR!'

"Victor," Emily whispered looking around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened at the…people around her.

"I see the pretty lady is finally awake," Bonejangles said appearing in Emily eyesight, the skeleton with a single eyeball turned around to the other patrons of the bar, "Hey the blushing bride is awake."

The entire bar went up in an uproar, most of them raised their blue arms in cheer.

Emily eyes widen and widen by the second and her mouth agape unable to comprehend what was happening, "BRIDE! What do you mean by bride?!"

"You said your vowels to me, rather beautifully if I might add," Said a tall slender dead man walking up to Emily. He had his hand raised to pull his hat down to cover his face from Emily. He raised his hand to show a sliver wedding band, "Hello my dear butterfly."

Emily gasped, her left hand covered her heart. She only knew one person to ever call her that, "Vi-Victor?"

Victor raised his hat to reveal his pale blue face, tousled dark hair and a hint of mischievousness in his eyes, "Yes?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

"How is this possible," Emily whispered and slowly reached towards Victor, her hand shook excessively before she cupped Victor's cheek. Emily gasped at how cold Victor felt, "You're cold."

Victor gave her a slight grin, cupping her hand, "Death does that to you."

"What happened to you Victor," Victoria asked, looking around the now almost empty bar, "Where am I?"

"To answer your second question…This is downstairs," Victor said waving around the bar, "The underworld if you could say…"

"The underworld," Emily said with wide eyes filled with shock, she attempted to pull her hand away from Victor but the Corpse Groom tightly gripped her hand in place, "Victor!"

Victor gave her a smirk as he pulled Emily towards him, he wrapped his free arm around Emily and pulled themselves up, "Why don't I show you around."

"Victor," Emily said in surprise, "I can walk on my own you know."

"I want to keep you close to me though," Victor said guiding her outside the bar.

Emily began to glare at Victor, "Let me go…"

"Why?"

-.-

"Was punching me really necessary," Victor said rubbing his chin, "Talk about packing a punch."

Emily scoffed softly rubbing her knuckles attentively, "Idiot buffoon, to think I actually thought you finally grew a brain."

"Not after what I've been doing to him."

Emily blinked several times, "What did you just say?"

If Victor could blush, his face would have been totally pink, "It wasn't me…it was maggot."

"Maggot?"

Victor right eye popped up and quickly caught it, and a maggot peaked out of Victor's eye socket, "Hello my dear."

In a type of knee jerk reaction, Emily punched Victor squarely in the face causing the corpse to fall back clutching his nose, "Was that really necessary?"

"You have a maggot living in your head, what did you expect," Emily said backing away from Victor.

"The way you described your dear Emily didn't do any justice for her," Maggot said glancing over at Victor, "She's far more violent."

"I'm what…" Emily said in a strain clenching voice.

"And very, very beautiful and gorgeous with the greatest smile," Maggot said laughing nervously.

"…What he said," Victor said putting his eyeball back in his head.

Emily huffed and walked away from him, "Buffoon."

To be continued…

REVEIW!

What do you all think of this story so far?


	6. Chapter 6

Corpse Groom

.

D/C: I do not own Corpse Bride…

.

Warning: Characters will be OOC

.

"Where is that bride of yours Victor?" Bonejangles asked playing a few keys on the piano.

"She went out for a walk…needed some time to get her thoughts straight," Victor responded, he was leaning against the piano with a drink in hand.

"Why don't you go out and join her," Bonejangles said with a shrug, "Or are you to afraid that she'll rip you a new one?"

Victor left eye twitched irritably, "Just how many of you know about that?"

"Nothing really escapes this eye," Bonejangles laughed, he then gave the Corpse Groom a rather ominous stare, "Have you told her already about how exactly you were given the boot?"

"No…I'm waiting until she asks me," Victor grimaced before he shot down his drink and quietly left the bar.

-.-

"What is happening to me," Emily whispered to herself as she sat on a bench that over looked the Underworld, "What am I going to do now…"

"Mew…Mew…"

Emily raised an eyebrow at the sound of mewing, she looked around before she saw what looked like to be a cat. A skeleton cat with a blue bow tied around its boney neck. The skeleton cat meowed and began to rub against Emily meowing happily.

"Shelly?" Emily said in confusion, she reached down and petted the cat. Shelly began to purr, "Is that really you? It is you!"

Emily laughed; she picked up the cat and placed it on top of her lap.

"I see that your wedding gift found you," Victor chuckled slightly he sat next to Emily.

"How did you find her," Emily said with a slight smile.

"It's more like she found me," Victor smiled wryly, "That cat of yours ran this place like it owned it. It wasn't really that hard."

"Shelly is a highly respected cat that wouldn't do such things," Emily stated hugging Shelly close to her.

"It's a demon cat," Victor deadpanned, "Remember how…that thing… scratched my entire face when we were young? How that cat scratched my entire face?"

"You did step on her tail…"

To be continued…


End file.
